


Home

by joytiny



Series: ateez shorts [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Short, Sweet, i miss mingi so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: yeosang had a long day at work and is in need of some cuddles
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: ateez shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Home

Yeosang sighed as he stepped into his apartment and the tension of his workday left his body. He had had a long and stressful day and was craving for a microwaved meal and his couch. He dropped his bag next to the shoe rack and scuffled to the kitchen, bleary eyed.

The fridge was almost empty, Yeosang made a mental note of going to the store later, but right now he was content with the last box of microwave fried rice he found lurking at the back of the top compartment. His legs felt heavy as he crossed the kitchen to put his dinner into the microwave and once again, he longed for a quiet night on the couch.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms slung around his waist and a chin came to rest on his shoulder.

“Welcome home,” his boyfriend Mingi muttered into his ear. Yeosang relaxed into Mingi’s embrace. The microwave hummed and slowly the smell of fried rice was beginning to fill the kitchen. “Long day?” Mingi asked.

“Endless,” Yeosang agreed as he turned in his embrace to wrap his arms around Mingi as well. He rested his head against his strong chest, relishing in the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He smiled when he felt Mingi’s chest rumble in a soft chuckle as a hand came to run through his hair.

“Seems like someone is in need of cuddles,” Mingi pointed out.

Yeosang almost purred when Mingi continued to run his fingertips over his scalp. It was the ultimate way to make him sleepy and as much as he loved it, he would very much like to eat something first.

“You got that right, but I need to eat first. I couldn’t grab lunch this afternoon.” As if on cue, the microwave made a ‘ding’ sound, indicating that Yeosang’s meal was finished. “Did you eat?” he asked as he reluctantly removed himself from Mingi’s embrace.

“Yeah, not too long ago,” Mingi confirmed, running his hand through Yeosang’s hair one more time.

Yeosang quickly ate his fried rice not wanting to deprive himself off Mingi’s cuddles any longer. Mingi sat with him at the dining table and wordlessly cleaned up Yeosang’s dishes once he was done. Yeosang wanted to complain, not wanting Mingi to feel obligated to clean up after him but Mingi only grinned and told him to set up the TV.

Not much later Yeosang was back in Mingi’s arms as they put on the latest episode of Mingi’s favorite show. Yeosang enjoyed it as well, but he was simply too tired to follow more than the first 10 minutes, especially since Mingi had started running his hands through his hair again.

Basking in his boyfriend’s warmth and his gentle touch it didn’t take Yeosang much more to fall asleep.


End file.
